Bajo la lluvia
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Tan solo quería una respuesta, una que le dejara en claro que lo que hacía era un estupidez, una que le hiciera entender que no le quería. Yaoi.


**Nombre:** Bajo la lluvia  
**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven Go  
**Pareja:** Minamisawa x Kurama  
**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser  
**Para:** WitnessAnt  
**(Descarga directa)** 1, 2, 3... ¿4? 9/20  
**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5 **

**Bajo la lluvia **  
_(Minamisawa x Kurama)_

― ¿Por eso has venido hasta aquí? ¿Para decirme eso?

Sus palabras se escuchaban bajas, aún con lluvia no tenía la intención de moverse de aquel lugar, no quería darse la vuelta, no quería mirarlo.

Faltaban tan solo unos minutos para que el tren con destino a lo que él llamaba "un mejor lugar" partiera, los boletos bien guardados en su maleta le esperaban pero ahora no podía moverse, su voz acompañada por el ruido incesante de la lluvia de aquella tarde le había paralizado por completo, ¿Cómo es que supo que se iría? No le había dicho a nadie y ahora para su mala suerte tenía que enfrentarlo.

― ¿Por qué lo haces? ―Era la pregunta por la cual había ido hasta ahí pero como se lo imaginó no obtenía respuesta alguna.

― No lo hagas más difícil―esta vez sonaba muy convencido, Minamisawa no quería hacerle daño, no más del que ya le había hecho pasar.

― Entonces era cierto todo lo que decían, que no era verdad todas aquellas cosas que me decías.

El silencio parecía contestar esa pregunta mejor que nadie, quedarse callado le partía en dos el alma pero sabía que era lo mejor, es curioso que al intentar no hacer daño hagamos más del que podamos imaginar.

Sus labios temblaban lentamente, quizá el culpable de todo podía ser el frío que recorría sin prudencia alguna las calles de la ciudad o aquella necesidad de decir una vez más esas palabras, esas que en algún momento lo hicieron feliz, esas que poco le habían costado porque eran de verdad, nunca se las había dicho a nadie más y por un instante pensó no hacerlo ya.

Su acompañante parecía estar estático, no reaccionaba, ¿De verdad el sujeto que tenía enfrente era el que él presumía conocer? No, definitivamente no lo era, todo había sido un estúpido engaño, un tonto juego en el que había caído cual niño pequeño y ahora tan solo quedaba retirarse con dignidad, para su desgracia ella se había ido primero.

― ¿Es tan fácil para ti hacer esto? Apuesto a que no soy el primero que ha pasado por esto, aunque yo soy más idiota supongo…yo he venido a buscarte.

― ¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba aquí? ―fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

― Cuando una persona huye siempre toma un tren, es típico en las películas así que me he arriesgado a venir hasta acá, no estaba equivocado pero la verdad es que esperaba estarlo.

― No era mi intensión hacerte daño―Minamisawa parecía hablar en serio.  
― Pues déjame decirte que lo has hecho, anda, dime ¿Por qué lo haces?

― Yo no soy una buena persona para ti.

― Sabes que, no me vengas con tonterías, no quiero escuchar más mentiras, ¡Ya te vas! ¿No podrías decirme la verdad por una vez? ―el moreno comenzaba a subir el tono de voz, a esas alturas ya no pensaba con claridad, tan solo quería una respuesta, una que le dejara en claro que lo que hacía era un estupidez, una que le hiciera entender que no le quería.

― ¿Por qué has venido? Yo no merezco que tú sufras por mí, yo no valgo nada, no hagas esto, por favor.

― ¿No eres nada? Eres realmente increíble, Minamisawa―sonrió intentando de ahogar las ultimas lagrimas que intentaban salir para chocar junto con las que ya resbalaban por sus mejillas― Tú pensabas irte sin decirle a nadie y de un momento a otro yo soy el culpable de que te sientas tan mal, eso no cualquiera.

Sus manos temblaban, podía verse su aliento congelado al dar un pequeño suspiro el viento que lo alejaba con rapidez, parecía eterno el tiempo, ese mismo que tardó en dar la vuelta para poder mirarlo, un pequeño golpe en el corazón le detenía por un momento, parecía mentira pero ahí estaba, frente a él, con sus manos dentro de la sudadera que apenas si le cubría del frío y mejor no mencionemos a la lluvia, su cabello mojado le cubría el rostro, aquellos ojos rojos que mantenía escondidos con una mirada baja, sus labios también temblaban, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, lo que le estaba haciendo a aquel que le entregó por completo el corazón, estaba más que seguro que no lo merecía, no merecía a alguien tan bueno como él.

― lo siento― esas eran las únicas palabras que salían de su boca, el mayor permanecía mirándole fijamente, tenía tantas cosas por decirle pero fueron solo esas simples y solitarias palabras las que cortaron el silencio incomodo formado desde hacía un rato.

― ¿De verdad? ― se burló el moreno ― dime ¿Qué sientes exactamente?

― siento mucho haberte enamorado, yo nunca fui ni seré el indicado, soy una mala persona, tú no merecías estar con alguien como yo pero aún así lo hice, te invité a salir, yo te quiero pero no es justo para ti, yo no quiero hacerte sufrir más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

― sabías que me harías daño desde el principio ¿No?  
―intenté no hacerlo, intenté por primera vez hacer algo bien.

―lo hiciste bien ― lo miró a los ojos ― ¡Tú mentiste!

― ¡No mentí! Todo lo que te dije siempre fue en serio, cuando estaba contigo, todo lo que hacía, lo que escribía, lo que te contaba, todo eso era en serio, yo te quiero pero siempre termino haciendo el tonto y lastimándote, borrando esa sonrisa que me hizo quererte y aunque tú digas "no importa" sé muy bien que te hago demasiado daño, yo no valgo la pena.

― ¿Esa es la razón por la cual te vas? Tú has dicho que me quieres, siempre decías eso y ahora solo te vas ¿Ni siquiera puedes intentarlo? ¿No puedes quedarte conmigo?

El moreno apenas caía en lo que había dicho, fue en un momento en donde no pensó y solo dejó hablar al corazón, la lluvia parecía distante aunque las gotas le recorrieran una tras otra el rostro que tomaba con el frío un color pálido, el mayor le miraba sorprendido, se acercó lentamente para agradecer aquellas palabras con un cálido abrazo mismo que parecía regresar aquellas fuerzas que había perdido en correr hasta ahí.

―Te quiero, Kurama.

El reloj consumía con rapidez los últimos segundos antes de partir, aún empapado Minamisawa veía con tristeza desde la ventana a su compañero, un "de verdad lo siento, no quiero hacerte más daño", eso había bastado, las palabras que el moreno esperaba, esas que le hicieran entender.

En cada intento le hacía daño, cada vez que se lo proponía terminaba quitando un poco de aquella felicidad, de esa sonrisa, de ese cariño, no quería verlo sufrir y alejarse en aquel momento parecía la mejor opción, aún con todo eso de algo estaba muy seguro, lo quería, quería verlo feliz y eso solo sería si no se encontraba a su lado.


End file.
